The subject matter described herein relates generally to a dehumidifier apparatus and, more particularly, to a dehumidifier apparatus and a disposable cartridge therefor.
Many known nonelectric dehumidifiers have a compartment containing a desiccant material that absorbs moisture from the air, and a trap situated beneath the compartment for collecting water discharged from the desiccant material when the desiccant material becomes supersaturated. However, with some such dehumidifiers, it can be difficult to deploy the dehumidifier, refill the desiccant material, monitor the water level in the trap, and/or empty water from the trap when the trap is full. Moreover, at least some known dehumidifiers of this type are prone to water spillage from the trap when the dehumidifier is dropped or otherwise tips over.
It would be useful, therefore, to provide a nonelectric dehumidifier apparatus that is easier to deploy, refill, monitor, and/or empty.